Becoming a STARS member
by TornChick
Summary: Claire desperately wants to become a member of S.T.A.R.S and is willing to do whatever it takes to get there.
1. Default Chapter

Claire Redfield walked into the Raccoon City Police Department. She went to the office at the end of the corridor and knocked the door. She was there for the first time and was willing to do anything to become a S.T.A.R.S member. She knocked the door again. An irritated voice could be heard from the other side.  
  
"Come in" it said. Claire opened the door and stepped into the office. 'What a nice room' she thought to herself as she looked around smiling madly. The man sitting behind the desk must be the chief. He looked like a nice man. She could imagine him frying sausage .She cleared her throat. The man looked up at her behind dark glasses.  
  
"What?" he said with the same irritated voice as before. Claire took the liberty to sit down in the chair opposite of him. She tried to look serious. It didn't work.  
  
"Well. I guess you must be the one to talk to about the membership of S.T.A.R.S?" she asked as she waited for the man to consider the question.  
  
"Yes. I'm Albert Wesker. You may have heard of me?" Wesker said. Claire stared right through him as if she tried to remember something.  
  
"...Uhm...no", she said with emphasis. Wesker raised his eyebrows.  
  
"As you probably know. It's no easy job. For example, we lost two men yesterday. They died trying to protect themselves from zombie dogs..."  
  
"How terrible", Claire said happily. "So, can I get the job?" Wesker leaned back into his chair.  
  
"You have to do some tests. To see if you're good enough to be a S.T.A.R.S member."  
  
"What tests?" she asked a bit nervous. Wesker stood up and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Come here tomorrow morning and I will show you", he said as he poured some washing-up liquid into a glass. Claire raised and walked to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Albert", she smiled and opened the door.  
  
"IT'S WESKER!" wesker yelled at her indignant. "Sorry", Claire sneaked out of the room and hoped she hadn't screwed her chance to become a S.T.A.R.S. She went outside the police department and walked down a sidewalk. A crow sat on a lamppost high above of her. She looked up at it as it croaked. 'That bird looks like it's capable of doing a lot more than just threatening tomato sandwiches on the beach', she thought to herself and walked on.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I haven't come up with so much yet. But I hope you like the story this far. I'll update soon. In next chapter Claire is doing her best to try to become a member of S.T.A.R.S 


	2. Second Chapter

-Next morning-  
  
Claire arrived early to the station. She was very nervous and expectant. It was her lucky day. She longed for doing her first test. It couldn't that hard. Could it? She walked up to the double doors and entered the station. Something told her she was a bit too early. She stumbled over the threshold and fell to the floor. When she was about to raise a couple of feet was in front of her nose.  
  
"You need help"? A friendly voice said. 'Too friendly' Claire thought. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The man reached his hand out.  
  
"I'm Barry Burton. You must be the new girl Wesker was talking about. Nice to meet you." Claire looked at his hand in suspiciousness. She considered whether she should bite him or not. She decided to grab his hand.  
  
"I'm Claire Redfield", she said with an artificial smile.  
  
"Oh. You must be Chris' little sister. Right?" He kept shaking her hand which she found extremely annoying.  
  
"Yes. I am", Claire pulled her hand out. "Now if you excuse me. I must speak to Wesker about my tests." She walked on through the corridor.  
  
"Good luck!" Barry called after her. Claire sighed. 'What a weird man.' She walked up to Wesker's office. She pulled the door open as no one seemed to be in the room. She put her jacket in the chair she had been sitting in the day before. Since Wesker wasn't there, she thought of to get to know the other members a bit more. She left the room and knocked the door of the first office she could find. The door opened and a woman stood in the opening.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting", Claire said embarrassed. "But I just went by to see if you had some time to talk to me." She then smiled hesitating.  
  
"Of course I have", The woman responded. "I'm Jill Valentine. I have seen you here before." Claire walked into her office.  
  
"I know. I'm trying to become a member just like you. But I'm afraid I'm gonna screw up." Jill laughed at her. It sounded like a suffering pig.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that honey", she said. "Only a couple of weeks ago we got a new member. Rebecca Chambers. She's a medic and is not too smart. Even she made it." Claire raised her eyebrows as someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" Jill yelled. The door opened and Chris Redfield stepped into the office. His nostrils flapped irritated as he stared at Claire.  
  
"So. There you are", he said angrily.  
  
"Oh. Hi Chris", Jill said. He ignored her.  
  
"You forgot about the cat. Didn't you!" Chris was upset and his nostrils started to flap even more.  
  
"What cat?" Claire asked in surprise. Chris' face turned red as he strained not to faint of anger.  
  
"Our cat. The little innocent object that live in our apartment. We used to call it Poo. Remember?!"  
  
"We have a cat?" Claire asked even more surprised. Chris jumped around in the room to get rid of his anger.  
  
"HAD!" he yelled. "YOU forgot to feed it this morning!" Claire still looked confused. "Don't you remember anything? You know that time we held it into the toilet and flushed and we laughed, remember?" Claire stood up.  
  
"Oh. I remember now...I'm sorry Chris. I must have forgot about it. She was so little and insignificant." She hugged her brother.  
  
"Group hug!" Jill yelled and hugged them both.  
  
"She was my best friend", Chris sobbed. Claire and Jill stared at him.  
  
"Get a life Chris!" Claire noticed Wesker passing the room. "I must go. Thanks for the talk Jill," she waved her hand and ran out of the office.  
  
"Wesker!" She called and run up beside him. "I'm here now."  
  
"I can see that", he said as he walked on. He stepped into his office and Claire followed him. He sat down into his chair and Claire in the one opposite of it. He looked her deep into the eyes.  
  
"You will do your first test today", he said seriously and picked a paper up. Claire thought he made it sound so hard to do the test so she decided to bright the atmosphere up a bit.  
  
"This is a very nice chair. Where did you buy it?" Wesker stared at her like if she was a complete idiot.  
  
"Well....Uhm. Let's talk about the test." Claire looked up at him.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"The first test isn't very hard. It's just a paper you'll have to fill in the questions," He gave her the paper. Claire stared at it as if it was going to explode in her face.  
  
"I'll just answer the questions then..." Wesker didn't move he just sat in his chair. Claire started to wonder if he was awake or not. She decided to take a look at the paper. The first question-  
  
1 'What is your name?' Claire wrote her name on the line under the question.  
  
2 'How old are you?' Claire wrote down her age and read the next question.  
  
3 'What is your experiences of zombies and other monsters?' Claire thought for a while. 'I've seen them in movies' she thought and wrote it down. 'And the best way to kill them is definitely to use garlic.' The final question-  
  
4 'What is your favourite colour?' Claire hesitated. 'This is a hard test after all' she thought. 'What am I gonna answer?' She picked black. She then looked up at Wesker.  
  
"Uhm...I've finished the test."  
  
"Good. He eyed the paper. You can take a break...Or whatever you like."  
  
"Thank you Wesker!" she said and stood up.  
  
"You shall call me Captain", he said not so irritated as yesterday. Claire nodded and opened the door. When she came out into the corridor a man was standing with his back to her.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Ah!" The man turned around. "Don't ever do that again." Claire stared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure we haven't met before..." Claire said.  
  
"Oh. You're right. I'm Brad Vickers."  
  
"Claire Redfield", Claire said and smiled.  
  
"Oh. You're Chris' sister. He never talks about you."  
  
"I'm glad not. See you later." She passed him by and walked over to another door. A sign was hanging on the outside of it. It read: 'Do not disturb.' She knocked anyway. The sound of something hitting the floor and fall apart reached her ears. Someone swore in there. Then the door opened. A Girl in her age was staring at her. Her face was covered with dirt, probably because of some experiments. Claire cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, but...." The girl yawned and stared at her with a bored look upon her face. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me what you're doing." Claire tried to look behind the girl's shoulders.  
  
"You want to see what I'm doing?" She asked exited. "I'm trying to make more useful medicines and right now I'm mixing some herbs up." Claire didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh", she answered.  
  
"By the way. My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers."  
  
"I'm Claire Redfield." Rebecca opened her mouth to say something. "Yes. I'm Chris' little sister." Rebecca stared at her.  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask that?"  
  
"I'd just know", Rebecca showed her into her lab-like office.  
  
"This is a blue and green herbs mix", Rebecca explained exited. "What do you think. What do you think the others will think?" Claire took a closer look at the herbs.  
  
"Uhm...It's a herb....A beautiful herb... People will come to look at it and they will say.....It's a herb..." Claire hesitated. Rebecca watched her for a while.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I should keep working on it..."  
  
"Well. I don't know", I should go back to do my second test now", she went outside the door. Jill came out from her office.  
  
"Claire. Will you help me?" Claire walked up to her.  
  
"Sure. With what?" Jill turned around.  
  
"I bought this yesterday. It's an apron. Will you help me tie the strings?"  
  
"Okay", Claire said. "My mother had one."  
  
"Okay," Jill said.  
  
"There were ducks and hens embroidered on it", she announced helpfully.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice coming from a nearby loudspeaker on the wall.  
  
"Claire Redfield. Please help yourself to my office," it was Wesker.  
  
"I hope the next test isn't too hard", she said and hurried down to his office. Jill waved her hand as Claire ran away.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Will Claire succeed to do all the tests without screw up? Find out in the next chapter. :) Please review and let me know what you think about the story this far 


	3. Third Chapter

Claire hurried into Wesker's office. He looked up at her.  
  
"So. Did I make it? The test?" Claire panted.  
  
"Hm. I haven't decided that yet. But I was going to tell you that you could take the rest of the day off if you like to. I have a lot of work to do and I need to prepare for your second test. Claire sighed relieved.  
  
"Should I come back tomorrow then?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Claire walked out of the room. "But you have to be here early." Claire sighed for herself sticking her tongue out at him when he didn't looked up. The smell of burned sausage reached her nose. She followed it to Jill's office. She opened the door and smoke floated out into the corridor. In the cloud she could see Jill and Chris sitting around the little table in the middle of the room. Jill was eating a sausage on a stick. Claire tried to wave away some of the smoke as she stepped into the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" She coughed. Jill walked over to a little cooker on her desk and put some sausages on a dish.  
  
"I'm cooking," She coughed back to Claire. Claire walked over to the window and opened it. Chris looked unhappy where he sat in a chair by the table. Jill looked at him.  
  
"Come on Chris. Take one", she said and held the dish in front of his nose.  
  
"I'm getting gases of sausage", he said. He contemplated this for a while and then he took five. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Barry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked and held his nose.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'd just got here." Claire tried to look innocent. So did Jill and Chris.  
  
"Uhm...Wesker wants us to come to his office for a meeting." The three of them followed Barry out.  
  
"Should I come with you. I mean, I have this day off." Jill nodded in malicious pleasure. They all entered the office. Everyone was there, Brad, Rebecca, herself and the others. Wesker stood up.  
  
"Welcome. I wanted you here today cause you're all going to be part of Claire's next test tomorrow." Everyone groans and stares at her. Claire looks at her feet. "Anyway. I can't reveal anything yet. It's a bit secret", he said and laughed evilly. Everyone laughed ingratiating and tried to figure out what the point was. "Now. Get out of my private office," he snarled. Everyone hurried away.  
  
- Later at night-  
  
Claire had been spending all day at the police department. She was now thinking of going home. She put her jacket on and waved goodbye to everyone. When she came outside she walked up to the wrought-iron gate of the iron fence that surrounded the station. She tried to open it but remembered that it was always locked after the sunset. It made everyone have to climb over it. When she finally succeeded to get over to the other side someone walked up to her. It was a man. Claire tried to remember the things she learned at the self-defence-class she went on every Sunday. The man reached his hand out.  
  
"Hi!" he said waiting for Claire to take his hand. Claire stared at him suspicious. She didn't take his hand.  
  
"Hi?" She said.  
  
"Hi", the man said again.  
  
"Hi", Claire said.  
  
"H...." The man started to think he wouldn't get anything out of this so he said:  
  
"I'm Forest", he still reached his hand out. Claire considered her next move.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" She asked and thought it was a very smart question. Forest didn't know what to say. He stared at his hand and then put it away.  
  
"Uhm... "You're new here. Aren't you?"  
  
"I have to go now", she said and walked away. "And I have a brick in my pocket!" She assured him. Forest stared after her with a surprised look upon his face. He then turned to the gate and unlocked it with his key.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
In the next chapter everyone is doing their "best" to try to help Claire with her second test. It's coming up soon... 


	4. Fourth chapter

- Next day-  
  
Claire arrived early as she had been told. She met Wesker outside. The S.T.A.R.S members were there too. Everyone yawned and waited for instructions in the cold morning. Claire walked to them with a big smile upon herself, but still she was a bit nervous about the test.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" She said happily. Wesker muttered something back and gave her a piece of paper. She looked at it. Something was written with very tiny letters. It read 'EeeeoooOEeeeeoooOOeeeeoooo....' Claire wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It's for you to figure it out by yourself", Wesker explained very seriously. Claire put the note in her pocket and waited for someone else to say something. Jill cleared her throat. Chris opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. The others looked troubled for some reason. Claire started to fear this was going to be anything else but fun. Forest opened his mouth.  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Be quiet!" Wesker seemed to be somewhere else. 'He was probably thinking' Claire assured herself.  
  
"HmmmHmmmHMMMhmmmm..." Everyone stared at Wesker. Everyone went to have some coffee. When they came back Wesker had finished his "Hmm" thing.  
  
"Where have you been?!" he said angrily.  
  
"Oh. We thought since you were humming we could take a brake", Brad said as he sat down on the ground with Chris and ate cookies. Wesker stared at all of them for a while which made them very nervous.  
  
"NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I SAY SO!!!" Everyone flew into the wall behind as spittle jumped out of his mouth. Wesker cleared his throat and started to speak with a voice that belonged to a nice old lady. "Any questions?" The S.T.A.R.S members quickly shake their heads. Claire dared to say something.  
  
"Uhm... I think I know now what this sentence means", she said to Wesker. "It may have something to do with water or a shower...." Wesker remained silent. "You know that sound of someone singing in the shower. Or that really annoying sound when Chris was playing with the cat." Chris starts to cry. Barry puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She lived a rich and a long life", Barry told him.  
  
"She was only a year and a half!" Chris yelled in his ear.  
  
"Shut up Chris or there will be no more cookies for you!" Chris instantly stopped crying. "Now listen. With help from your friends you will cross that river to your left." Everyone looks at the right. Wesker sighed. "To your LEFT!"  
  
Everyone: "Ooooh."  
  
"That's easy. "We'll just swim over to the other side." Claire smiled. Wesker sneered.  
  
"You are not allowed to do that." Claire looked back at the others.  
  
"Then how are we gonna do?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out", Wesker said as he sat down on a bench nearby with an amused look upon his face. Claire walked over to the others.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well...We could threw everyone over to the other side", Forest said with his mouth full of cookies. Claire thought a bit.  
  
"It could work. Come on", Claire ran to the river. The others followed her.  
  
"Who wants to be thrown first?" Claire asked.  
  
"Rebecca", Chris suggested.  
  
"No. Not me!" Rebecca said and hid behind Brad like a rabbit.  
  
"Maybe you should go", Barry said to Claire.  
  
"I guess I should." Barry and Forest grabbed arms and legs and started to swing her. They then threw her away.  
  
"Weeeeee!" Claire shouted as she hit a tree. She stood up a bit shaky.  
  
"I'm over!" She yelled back to them.  
  
"Okay. Let's take Jill now", Forest said and they threw her over. She landed on Claire and they both fell into the water. Wesker who had been watching all the time laughed at them while eating popcorn.  
  
- Twenty minutes later-  
  
Everyone was on the other side of the river.  
  
"Wesker. We managed to get over the river!" Wesker who had been sleeping the last minutes of the 'show' woke up by Claire's yelling.  
  
"What?!" He grunted loudly.  
  
"We made it!" Claire yelled back. Wesker looked surprised.  
  
"Well look at you", he said with sarcasm in his voice. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Time for lunch", he told them and went to the car park.  
  
"Hey! How are we going to get back!?" Claire thought a little to herself. "Oh. Okay everyone. Let's start throwing people." 


	5. Fifth Chapter

- One hour later-  
  
Everyone was tired after been thrown into the water several times. They were now having a second coffee break in Jill's office. Everyone was invited except Wesker.  
  
"So. Do you guys think I passed the test?" Claire asked and smiled with coffee grounds between her teeth. The others cleared their throat. Claire started to suspend something. "I was doing well wasn't I?"  
  
"Of course you were. Ha...ha..." Jill's hollow laughing filled the room as someone knocked at the door. Everyone turned to it.  
  
"Do you think it's the pizza delivery guy?" Brad asked and grinned.  
  
"If it's Wesker don't let him in. We hate him!" Barry shouted so that the person on the other side of the door would surely hear him. Everyone listened. They didn't want to get fired. They could here a humming sound outside the door. It was a Britney Spears song.  
  
"Oh please just open the door and make him stop it!" Jill held her ears. Claire opened the door. A young man was standing outside. He looked like a Leonardo Dicaprio- wanna- be. He held a lead in his hand. Everyone followed it with their eyes. A zombie was at the end of it.  
  
"Hi guys!" The man said happily. The zombie moaned.  
  
"Hi...hi Leon", Chris replied. "What do you got there?"  
  
"Oh. It's a zombie!" Everyone kept staring at him. "OH!....I call him Bill."  
  
"I'm out of here!" Rebecca shouts and runs out of Jill's office. The others except for Jill and Claire does the same.  
  
"Nice...By the way I'm Claire", she reached her hand out. Leon took her hand.  
  
"I'm Leon...." he still held her hand. "What now?" Jill sighed.  
  
"Leon! Make it stop! I don't want your pet to lick my things!"  
  
"Bad Bill!" Leon says as he pats its head. Jill picks her wet dairy up and throws it into the wastepaper basket and then leaves.  
  
"Do you want to go on a walk with me and Bill, Claire?" Leon asks excited.  
  
"Well...Okay", she smiled. They went outside the station.  
  
"Should we go through the park or the forest, Claire?" he asked as Bill urinates on his leg.  
  
"Let's take a walk in the town", Claire said and tried to keep away from Bill.  
  
"Okay Claire!"  
  
"And stop saying my name!"  
  
"Okay Claire."  
  
- Fifteen minutes later in town-  
  
"I heard people had been mugged around here", Claire said as she walked on hesitated.  
  
"Oh. Don't worry Claire. I brought a butter knife", Leon smiled at her. Claire sighed  
  
"CHOMP!" She and Leon turned around. What they saw was Bill with a lead in his mouth and an old lady screaming and running away.  
  
"What did I told you about eating other people's pets, Bill!?" Leon shouted. Bill moaned and lowered his head. Claire just decided not to care.  
  
"Hey Leon. Look! Can't we go in there. This department store has everything!"  
  
"Oh, they won't allow dogs in there", Leon sighed. "Okay Bill, I'm just gonna tie you here outside. Now be a nice doggy." Claire looked at them both in disgust as Leon patted it on its head.  
  
"Oh Look Claire! They have pink underwears!" Leon yelled with a girlish voice. Claire ignored him heading for an employee.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have these handbags in red or black or something. Just not pink?" The man swung for a while and then he looked at Claire with an amazed look.  
  
"Hi there, can I help you?" Claire opened her mouth but closed it again.  
  
"Uhm...I just asked you if you have these in red or something...."  
  
"Oh....ah. That was you? I thought it was someone else." Claire started to wonder if this was a bad day of her. He kept smiling at her with a kind of pleased- with- himself- look upon his face.  
  
"Well, uhm, do you?" Claire tried again. The man giggled.  
  
"I'll just go and ask someone else then, he...he", Claire went to find Leon who was probably too excited to notice her at all.  
  
"Leon? Where are you?" A door burst open behind her. She turned around. Claire never thought she could scream like that but seeing Leon in that dress was just too much. He was wearing a pink dress with red flounces and purple slippers.  
  
"So, what do you think, Claire?" He hummed. Claire screamed again and fainted.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
He he. Is Leon gay or is he just having a very odd style when it comes to clothes. Find out in the next chapter. Will Claire ever be able to recover from this terrible sight? Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. 


	6. sixth chapter

Claire opened her eyes. Everything was dizzy and all her teammates surrounded her, looking down at her. Bill licked her face.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get it away from me!" Claire sat up as Leon pulled Bill away and down on the floor with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Claire, you're awake", Jill said with a smile. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like being stomped on", she rubbed her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Bill did" Leon explained happily. "He seems to like you." The others looked at Claire as she sighed. Everyone felt guilty.  
  
"You want a gum?" Chris reached his hand out where a small pink gum was. Claire fainted by the sight of it.  
  
"I think she have had a little too much of pink", Rebecca thought. The others nodded. It knocked on the door. Everyone jumped and Bill started to urinate on Leon's shoes.  
  
Forest opened the door. Wesker was standing in the door doorway. He cleared his throat. Everyone held their breaths.  
  
"I would like to speak to ms Redfield." he looked over Forest's shoulder. He could hardly see anything because of the crowd in Jill's office.  
  
"She's not here!" Brad quickly answered. Wesker didn't believe him. Everyone except for Wesker, Claire and Bill, laughed nervously.  
  
"Want a gum?" Chris tried.  
  
"No", Wesker replied with a bored voice. "But I would like a blue one", he said more enthusiastic.  
  
"Whatever you want boss!" Chris replied and followed him out of the room. The others let out a sigh of relief. Chris appeared in the doorway. "I'll keep him detained." he whispered, he then disappeared again.  
  
"We've got to hid her", Barry said in shock. The others realized he was right.  
  
"Okay, Me and Rebecca will take the arms and Barry, you and Forest take her legs."  
  
Everyone grabbed on to Claire and carried her out of the room. Brad sneaked out before them to check if anyone would see them, he then waved to the others to come. Leon sneaked behind with Bill.  
  
Suddenly Chris jumped out from nowhere. Everyone shrieked.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Brad bitch slapped his face.  
  
"OW! Claire made it! She's a S.T.A.R.S now." Everyone cheered.  
  
"But where's Wesker?" Jill panted and tried not to drop Claire on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry", Chris grinned. "He's totally fond of the blue gum a gave to him...........What are you doing?"  
  
"We have to hid her, if Wesker sees her, he won't be happy", Forest said nervously. Even if the others knew they might get fired if Wesker saw them doing this, they still thought it was very exciting.  
  
"I know!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Let's hid her in my office. Wesker never goes in there because of tall weird experiments I'm doing." Everyone else thought it was a good idea. They carried her into the office and locked the door.  
  
"Okay. Maybe someone should guard, just in case", Jill suggested.  
  
"I can", Leon said. "And Bill can guard her inside." He then let Bill into the room where Claire was. The others went back to their offices and pretended nothing special had happen. As Jill and Leon had guarded the door in half an hour the sound of a gun could be heard from inside. They both looked at each other and then opened the door to find Claire with her gun in the right hand and Bill on the floor.  
  
"BILL!" Leon ran over to his pet. Jill looked in chock how Claire got up from the floor with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I thought it was a zombie", Claire tried.  
  
The others including Wesker had heard the gun and came running to Rebecca's office. He looked at Claire with the gun to Leon on the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled with his eyes tightly shut. The spittle flied onto Jill.  
  
"SHE KILLED BILL!" Leon shouted back as spittle flied out of his mouth too. "I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU CLAIRE!" Claire looked hurt and was just going to say something when Wesker started yelling again and spittle once again flied onto Jill' shirt and face.  
  
"CLAIRE REDFIELD! COME WITH ME!" he turned around and headed for his office, Claire followed with a frightened look on her face.  
  
Everyone stared at Leon on the floor holding his pet.  
  
"Don't worry Leon, he won't die, except for if you shot him in the head", Rebecca explained to him with a sweet voice. This seemed to calm Leon down and he stared back at the others.  
  
"Yeah, Now he will turn out to a crimson head", Jill sighed. Everyone else sighed.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Oops, did Claire screw her chance to be a S.T.A.R.S member. Find out in the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. So R&R again hehe. 


	7. seventh chapter

Claire was sitting in a chair in Wesker's office with a nervous look on the floor. She looked up at him as he walked around in the room humming irritated and then looked back to the floor. He turned to her.  
  
"What do you have to say to your defense?" he yelled at her. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!" Claire looked up at him frightened. "Well?"  
  
"I...I fainted, it wasn't my meaning to shot Bill.."  
  
"I don't care about that stupid pet of him! And don't dare to look at me!" Claire quickly looked down at her feet. "Well, anyway, you've succeeded with all the tests this far, and that gum tasted good....WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? LOOK AT ME!" Claire jumped nervously as he yelled and stared into his eyes like a little rabbit.  
  
"Well. I guess I have to approve you. From now on, you are a S.T.A.R.S member and will always carry this badge." He put a small S.T.A.R.S badge in her hand. "A party will be taking place tonight to your honour....What are you staring at?" Claire looked down at her hand. She had finally succeeded to fulfil her dream. She was so excited.  
  
"Thank you Captain Wesker!" she jumped up from her chair and hugged him.  
  
"Argh! You're strangling me!"  
  
"Ooops, sorry Captain", Wesker brushed himself off. "Can I go and see my friends now?" she waited happily for his answer. Wesker looked confused.  
  
"What friends?" Claire cleared her throat. "Oh, I forgot that I'm the only one who hasn't any friends....yes....well, you can, if you must." he looked a little drunk as he sauntered over to the door.  
  
"Thanks!" Claire rushed out from the office and out into the corridor. No one could be seen so she guessed they had all gathered in Jill's office as usually. She went there and knocked the door. Jill opened.  
  
"Claire! Welcome to my own casino!" she pushed Claire into the room. She giggled like a freak as she picked something up.  
  
"Okay everyone!" she blew a whistle and Rebecca, Chris, Forest, Barry, Leon, Brad and Bill jumped up from behind the table throwing glistening things in different colors, her way. When everyone had finished their thing Leon spook.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled. "You made it!" Claire looked a bit suspicious.  
  
"How did you know?" she looked around. Chris cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhm....We eavesdropped...ehe..." he laughed nervously. Claire stared at him then smiled at everyone and looked over to Leon.  
  
"Leon, I'm sorry about Bill, I didn't..."  
  
"That's okay Claire! He's a crimson head now!" Leon grinned at her. Everyone sighed or groaned. "Look at this! Bill fetch it!" he threw away a cookie. Bill jumped out from behind the table and galloped out of the room with Leon dragging behind.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a while.  
  
"Well. Claire, wouldn't it be nice to have a celebration party...?" Claire sat down at the table as the rest of the others did.  
  
"Well...If that's necessary. Yeah, that would be great!" Claire grinned at them.  
  
Later at night everyone had gathered in a hall where they used to hold seriously meetings. It was dark and quiet until suddenly some searchlight showed a stage in a corner of the room. Wesker walked up from behind the curtains. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We have gathered here today to..." Everyone except Claire booed at him, throwing rotten tomatoes and fruit. He fell to the floor covered in food.  
  
"What the hell!" he slowly got up and brushed himself off. Everyone giggled. "Anyway, if you don't shut up, I will fire you all", he explained to them with a very nice voice and smiled happily. 'Aah, power' he thought to himself before continuing.  
  
Everyone shut up and stared at the stage.  
  
"First, Jill would like to perform a poem", he waved at her to climb up on the stage.  
  
"That's me!" Jill waved at everyone and jumped up at the stage. She grabbed the microphone and picked a piece of paper.  
  
"Ehum! I've been writing this poem to you Claire...When you stepped into our hearts, we knew you wouldn't leave without farts. We all like you for who you are, and no, it wasn't Brad who stole your car. But if you leaves us now, we will have to employ a cow." everyone was quiet before a hesitated sound of clapping hands came. Jill bowed and jumped down from the stage. Wesker appeared on again.  
  
"Well, thank you Jill...that was...different." Jill smiled happily. "And now.."  
  
"DISCO!" Forest yelled and everyone except Claire and Wesker stormed the stage with excited shouts. Chris grabbed the microphone and started to sing false to the music in the background. Lights in different colors shined upon the stage and everyone were dancing and yelling. Claire didn't know exactly what to do, Wesker was obviously gone. It looked like some kind of zoo. When she got hit by an apple in the face she thought going home, so she sneaked out from the hall and up the stairs. The sound of yelling became lower as she made her way back to the upper floor of the police department. Finally, she was a member and now she wanted to go home and get some sleep.  
  
Later at night when she was in bed, she heard a loud thud that ensured her Chris had come home and walked right into a wall. She laughed to herself.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
haha, the end sucks, I know. But anyway, this is the last chapter, so tell me what you thought about it, or the whole story. thanks all 


	8. eighth chapter

I know it wasn't supposed to be more chapters, but since Alareic wanted me to do more of them, I will, and thanks everyone for all your reviews!  
  
It was her first working day at the RPD and Claire left her home early to make a good impression. She had received her very own key to the gate that surrounded the police station. She liked to lock and unlock it, but she only did when no one was around. So this morning when she arrived she just unlocked it and walked over to the double doors. A familiar smell reached her nose as she stepped into the building. She sighed and was just on her way to her own office when a group of other S.T.A.R.S members came running towards her. They screamed, their hands up in the air, Claire looked around then she started screaming too. As everyone ran past her Jill stopped and panted.  
  
"Claire! Good you're here...We have to go on a mission. It's zombies, and other creatures. I'll explain more on the way!" she grabbed Claire's arm.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shut up!" they ran along with the others, which were Chris, Forest, Rebecca and Brad. As they came outside Brad ran away to get a chopper. Chris suddenly started to scream as he grabbed his sister's arm.  
  
"What do you want Chris!?" Claire pulled her arm back.  
  
"You're standing on my foot. Arrght!" Claire sighed and stepped away from him, who grabbed his foot and started kissing it. The others watched in disgust.  
  
"Damn, now we can't take a coffee break..." Jill said as a chopper landed in front of them. Before Claire, Forest and Chris could answer Jill spoke again.  
  
"Okay Claire, you can handle a gun, right?" she watched her hesitating. Claire stared at her.  
  
"What kind?" Jill scratched her chin. "Chris and I used to play with water guns when we were little...well, Chris do still." Chris looked up at his sister with a look that said –you-betrayed-me. Jill thought about it as they jumped into the chopper.  
  
"Erhm....Let's just say, you keep in the background most of the time, okay?" Claire nodded. Damn, she wanted to kill some monsters. 'Maybe garlic didn't work', she thought to herself. As they had been flying for about two minutes Forest stared out the window with a surprised look.  
  
"Oh a tree!...........Oh! A tree!.............Oh! Another tree!" Jill slapped his face.  
  
"Shut up!" she turned to Claire as she pulled a gun out of her belt. "Here hold this." Claire grabbed it with shaky hands.  
  
BANG everyone jumped as the gun fired. Claire blinked a few times. She looked over to a shocked Jill and Forest.  
  
"What are you doing back there?!" Brad yelled to them. No one answered.  
  
"Way to go Claire!" Jill suddenly and unexpectedly exclaimed clapping her hands together. Claire handled the gun over to her.  
  
"Well, maybe garlic..." she was cut off by Forest who hung out from the window singing.  
  
"Da na na na na na na na BATMAN!" and his tongue hung out from his mouth with a happy smile.  
  
"For the last time Forest! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jill pushed him out the window. "Oops!" She and Claire leaned out to see Forest falling down to the ground. They then looked at each other until Jill's expression changed to a calm one, like if nothing had happened. "He'll be fine. Want a cookie?" Claire nodded.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
well. sorry for such a boring chapter. But it will get better, Claire and a gun, no good combination, hehe. R&R and more chapters will be up soon. :) 


	9. ninth chapter

The chopper landed in a sparse forest. Claire looked outside but she couldn't see a damn thing cause the windows were full of mist, probably since she and Jill were having a tea party. Claire opened the door and stepped right out into the air, she had forgot about the stairs, and fell with her face down into pool of mud. Jill ran around to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Here, take this gun, and if you would see a zombie, then shoot him." she put her own gun out as well. "I suggest we split up..." The chopper takes off. "What the hell, that guy never learns! Come back here Brad!....You can have a cookie!" Claire looked around her and then at Jill.  
  
"I don't think he'll hear you..." Jill smacked her lips. "By the way, what does a zombie look like?"  
  
"Well, they're walking like this, walks like a zombie and are moaning, and if they're calling your name, don't answer, it's a trap...." Jill thought it over. "And, zombies can't talk, well, see ya later!" Jill runs away waving at Claire as she runs into a tree. Claire shakes her head. She walks deeper into the woods, and after a while she can see something moving around in front of her in the dark. She aims her gun at it, then it speaks.  
  
"Claire, don't shoot....It's me..." the thing saunters towards her.  
  
"Oh my god! It knows my name!"  
  
"It's me....Forest...."  
  
"Oh my god! It ate Forest!....Oh my god, it talks!" Forest approaches to her.  
  
"One more step and I'll shoot you!" she aims for his head. Forest let out a moaning sound.  
  
"Claire, it's...me, I...fell from...the cho..!" BANG Claire shoots his head off. Jill comes running.  
  
"Are you okay Claire, I heard a gun shoot!" She looks over to a bloody mess on the ground.  
  
"It called me fat!" Claire lied.  
  
"Well, let's go back. I couldn't find any zombies, and besides, I'm too tired to take care of it now. That family trapped inside their own home, zombies trying to get to them...It can wait 'til tomorrow. Claire agreed. They sat down on the ground.  
  
"How are we gonna get home?" Claire asked. Jill took a look at her watch.  
  
"Damn Brad. It's almost time for our daily coffee break. I hope they won't start without us...Hey what's that?!"  
  
"Maybe a zombie", Claire whispered back. Jill stood and walked slowly towards it.  
  
"Cover me!" She whispered to Claire who also got up.  
  
"With what?" she whispered back confused.  
  
"Just do it! And why I we whispering?" Claire shrugged. She pulled out a handkerchief and threw it onto Jill's head. She didn't notice but kept walking towards the creature aiming with her gun. Claire followed. Suddenly Jill spoke.  
  
"That's a human", she walked over to the man. "Excuse me sir, but where can I find a petrol station?" Claire walked up to them. The man moaned and saliva ran out of his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me, but I asked you something..." Jill tried. The man reached his hands out and grabbed her throat.  
  
"I don't kiss at first date..." She pulled his hands away. "Come on Claire." Claire nodded as a chopper approached down from the sky.  
  
"Look Jill! It's Brad!" Both of them jumped around and dancing around with the zombie. They move away as the chopper lands on the zombie.  
  
"Oh my, he was at the wrong place in the wrong time", Jill smiled.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
So what do you think about these new chapters? Claire is going to practice some, and it won't work out good. hehe, R&R 


	10. tenth chapter

back at RPD  
  
"So, did you find any zombies?" Barry asked Jill and Claire as they stepped into Chris' office. Everyone else were there, drinking coffee and eating cookies as usual.  
  
"Well, yes, and a very intrusive man..." Jill sat down at the table.  
  
"But I finished it off", Claire said happily and sat down next to her brother.  
  
"How?" Chris asked curiously. Jill spoke before Claire could open her mouth.  
  
"Whit a gun of course! I wonder where Forest got to," everyone thought for a while.  
  
"Where is he then?" Rebecca asked a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, he fell out of the chopper and then we lost him." Jill replied.  
  
"The zombie called his name and tried to make me think it was Forest..." Claire grinned as she ate one of Jill's home baked cookies. They were a little burned but she chewed polite.  
  
"If it wasn't Forest", Brad joked. Everybody laughed then an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Several of them cleared their throats. It knocked on the door. Leon went to open it. Wesker was standing outside with a box in his arms. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Hello everyone, I thought since it has been a year since we first started to work together I think you all should have a bun..." he gave a fake smile to the others. Claire chewed on her cookie.  
  
"Wesker? Are you feeling all right?" Jill asked suspicious. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Of course I am", he walked around in the room giving everyone a bun each. Leon let Bill take a piece of it before considering if it was eatable.  
  
"But we're having a very important meeting in here", Chris exclaimed as he stood. He showed their boss out of his office.  
  
"But.." Wesker protested, but Chris slammed the door in his face. He then sat down with the others to eat his bun.  
  
"It's Wesker free zone in my office", Chris explained and the others agreed.  
  
Wesker walked back to his office when he thought of try again, so he went back to Chris' office. When he got there a sign with red letters was hanging on the door. It looked like a three-year-old kid had written it. 'You're welcome in to drink coffee with us, if you're not Wesker.' Wesker got an idea and went back to his office, when he got back to the others he was wearing a black fake moustache. He then knocked the door. Leon opened again.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked Wesker as everyone else stared at him.  
  
"I...I'm...I'm Bert..." Leon stared at him. "I'm new here." He walked into the office.  
  
"Have a seat Bert!" Brad happily said. Rebecca glanced at Wesker from behind her coffee cup. He sat down on a chair.  
  
"Have you met our boss yet?" Jill asked curiously. Wesker nodded as he ate a cookie.  
  
"He's a good man..." everyone stared at him disapproved. Then he added. "But I don't like him."  
  
"That's good. Cause we hate that guy!" Barry explained to him.  
  
"You look an awful lot like him", Rebecca said as the room became silent. Wesker chewed on the cookie to not have to answer.  
  
"Well, I'm Bert and he isn't... I am Bert.." he ensured everyone.  
  
"Have you noticed the way he walks?" Claire laughed. Leon mimicked Wesker walking. Everyone except Bert laughed.  
  
"I really hate going to the bathroom after he's been in there. It smells like shit", Jill waved her hand in front of her nose.  
  
"No one can deny that", Barry told Bert who looked shocked and upset for some reason.  
  
"He's always mad at everyone...Can't see why", Brad said as he poured some coffee into his cup. Chris mimicked Wesker's voice.  
  
"Your stupid fools...hu hu... I am better than you all. And I really enjoy picking my nose..hu hu.." Everyone lay on the floor laughing except for Bert who was completely red in his face. He got up from his chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Leaving already?" Jill laughed. He just snarled and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.  
  
"He was a sensitive jerk", Leon giggled and got up from the floor.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
haha, poor Wesker. well. will he fire them all? find out in the next chapter and please R&R 


	11. eleventh chapter

-Next day-  
  
Claire together with Jill, Brad and Rebecca are outside the police station.  
  
"We've prepared a little practicing for you", Jill tells her happily pointing at a zombie in pasteboard and something that looks like a...well, can't tell.  
  
"I can see that..." Claire looked around her in chock. As she glanced over to Brad and Rebecca they waved their hands like idiots. "What am I supposed to do then?" Jill jumped up and down as if she had been waiting for her to ask that.  
  
"Brad! Pick the pasteboard zombie up from the ground." Brad runs over to the zombie and picks it up. Holding it to his left. "Okay Claire. Take this." she hands an air soft gun to her. "Now try to shoot that zombie from over here." Claire hesitated but did as she was told.  
  
"Does Wesker know we're doing this?"  
  
"Uhm...I don't think so. He's in his office sulking, I have no idea why. Anyway, Try!" Claire aimed the gun at her target and fired.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Brad falls to the ground holding his shoulder. Rebecca runs over to him.  
  
"Are you okay Brad?" She asks as she helps him up from the ground. Brad grabs the zombie again.  
  
"Yeh..I'm okay...try again!" he shouts over to Claire and Jill. Claire aims her gun once again, a little more to the left this time. BANG  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Brad falls to the ground again holding between his legs.  
  
"Uhm...I think Brad needs medical help!" Rebecca calls over to them helping Brad up again and leads him back to the double doors.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." Claire admits. Jill grins.  
  
"That's okay Claire. We can always get Chris...I'll be right back!" Jill runs to the station again and disappears inside. Claire sits down on the ground looking around her. Her mind flies away for a while. 'Should I have macaroni or pizza for lunch...hard decision' she thoughts to herself as someone pokes her shoulder. She turns around to see Leon standing there, without Bill.  
  
"Can I sit down?" he asks. Claire looks up at him in disgust.  
  
"Rather not", Claire replies. Leon smiles like a gay and sits down in front of her. A scream behind made them turn around. Jill came out from the police station holding Chris' ear.  
  
"Help me! I'm forced against my will! I want to eat cookies like the other children!"  
  
"Shut up Chris! They're not kids, they're your teammates!" She drags him over to Claire and Leon.  
  
"Oh hi Leon", she says cheerfully and let go of Chris' ear. Leon gives a gay smile and waves his hand shoving his chest forward. Claire sighs.  
  
"Come on Claire...We'll use him later", Jill waves to her to come with her.  
  
"It's just you and me now...Chrisy", Leon giggles as he takes his hand.  
  
"Ugh! Get away from me!" Chris jumps at the side.  
  
"Okay. Just answer these questions", Claire takes a paper from Jill and reads it.  
  
"Okay. That should be easy!" she sits down on the ground.  
  
'1. How many zombies have you killed?'  
  
"One!" Claire calls out proud and writes it down.  
  
'2. Is your brother's name Chris Redfield?.....Then, give up while you still can.' Claire thinks a bit then asks.  
  
"Am I supposed to answer this?" Jill takes a look at the paper. She laughs like that suffering pig again.  
  
"No, no...That must be Wesker's question. I haven't read the paper yet. But everyone got to write a question to this test....Go on." Claire reads the next question.  
  
'3. Do you like pink or baby blue sandals? It's so hard to make a decision...Ops sorry, what was the question again?" Claire was confused but she decided not to answer this one either.  
  
'4. Do you prefer a handgun or a shotgun?' Claire thinks for a while then writes down shotgun.  
  
'5. Do you think I should open a medical store?' Claire answered yes. She had no idea who was asking.  
  
'6. Do you think we're having less coffee breaks than we should? Join my club. For the coffee!!' Claire wrinkles her nose but writes down 'yes absolutely.'  
  
'7. Do you want to buy me a new kitten?' Claire answered no in big letters and handed the paper over to Jill.  
  
"What is this really?"  
  
"Oh. We want to see how you would adapt to us. Your teammates. Anyway..."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Chris runs around them with Leon running after him.  
  
"But Chrisy. Wouldn't it be nice, just you and me?" Jill and Claire laughs in malicious pleasure. Suddenly Wesker appears out of the station slamming the double doors shut behind.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
How is it gonna end for them. Can they bribe Wesker to hire them again? find out in the next chapter. 


	12. twelfth chapter

-In Wesker's office-  
  
"C'mon. Take a cookie, they're really good!" Jill ensured their boss who refused to take one. Everyone of them were in his office as they tried to bribe Wesker to hire them again.  
  
"That won't work Jill!" shouted Rebecca as she stepped forward to the desk. "Please hire me, I'm really good at medic...and I've always been your favorite right?" Wesker looks up at her with a sulky expression.  
  
"NO! You're not, and you'll never be!" everyone exchanges glances. "I can't accept you as my employees if you're talking about me that way!"  
  
"What? We didn't..." Chris started.  
  
"Shut up! I know everything!....." everyone exchanges glances again.  
  
"Oh no, that new guy Bert must have told him", Jill whispers to Claire.  
  
"Screw him", Claire whispers back.  
  
"Now.....OUT OF MY PRIVATE OFFICE!" the spittle flied over them all. Chris stays as the others tries to get out of the room at the same time.  
  
"Want a bubble gum? It's blue..." he holds it in front of Wesker who hesitates but gives a grunt.  
  
"No!" (if you like to think that's the reason why Wesker hates Chris so much, he wouldn't give him a gum for free, hehe).  
  
"I will kill you Redfield! You...you.....bah!" Chris runs out of the office giggling.  
  
-Later at Jill's office-  
  
"Since this is our last time together in the RPD, I think we should celebrate it", Jill tells them all as she stands on the little table in the middle of the room, waving a glass of beer in front of her nose. "CHEERS!" everyone slams their glasses together making them break.  
  
"What the..." Barry says picking a bottle up and rinks from it.  
  
"Now, I think we all should get really drunk!" Jill sips on her drink.  
  
"Yay!" Claire shouts slamming her glass into Chris' head.  
  
"YOW!" Chris holds his head, dropping his glass on the floor.  
  
"My, what a mess...hic! I'm soooo happy.." Jill sings, dancing on the table. Leon jumps up to her.  
  
"May I have a dance with you Jilly?"  
  
"If you stop, hic... calling me that!" she wobbles around on the table.  
  
"Okay, Jilly..." They starts to dance. Chris notices and pushes Leon off the table.  
  
"Get your gayhands of my girl!" he climbs up to the table himself after leaving Leon unconscious on the floor.  
  
"He's..hic... so..hic... brave..."Jill grabs his throat.  
  
"Garht!" Chris tries to breathe. "Want a...dance beautiful lady?"  
  
"Yemmes!" Jill slurs. Brad who is standing on Jill's desk (A little too drunk) waves his arms in extremely speed.  
  
"Look! I am a chopper! I...hic...always wanted to be...hic...a chopper!" he jumps down and lands on the unconscious Leon.  
  
"I would like to perform a song", Rebecca tells them, not really knowing why she would want to do such a thing.  
  
"NO, please...have mercy!" Barry shouts. Claire nods, moving sideways and tries not to fall over.  
  
"Tralalalala...lalallaaaaaa..." Claire hits the singing Rebecca in the head with the trashcan.  
  
As he tries to stand up, Leon gets hit in the head by Chris' widely swinging foot. Brad helps him up from the floor.  
  
"You...hic...are the....nicest...hic...girl......." Leon wrinkles his forehead and continues to speak. "I've....hic....ever seen..."  
  
"Ahh!" Brad let go of Leon who falls to the floor. Leon grabs his foot. "Ahh! Get it away from me!" Jill and Chris have stopped dancing, Chris let go of her as she drops to the floor. Chris doesn't notice since his eyes are closed.  
  
"Give me a kiss...darling...hic!" he leans forward as Bill suddenly runs into the room and up to Chris on the table. The zombie watches him curious as Chris kisses him. He then opens his eyes.  
  
"AAHHHHH!" Chris jumps down from the table, hides behind Claire and puts his thumb in his mouth. Everyone has passed out except for Brad, Claire and Chris.  
  
"That was fun...." Claire says after a few minutes of silence. yay?...Oh, I wish I'd passed out too.." Chris grabs a frying pan from Jill's desk and hits his sister in the head.  
  
"There you go!" Brad stares at him nervously. "BYE!" Chris hits himself in the head and falls to the floor. A few minutes passes by as Brad stares at the others and Bill urinates on Leon's face.  
  
"Well, then it's... hic...only you and...hic...me Bill..." Brad says grabbing a bottle from the desk. "CHEERS!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Well, that was the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it. Wonder what Wesker would think when he finds them like that, hehe. Anyway Thanks for all your reviews, and R&R this chapter please. 


End file.
